Low dosages of amytal injected in patients with temporal lobe epilepsy during the left or right intracarotid amytal (Wada) procedure produced euphoria or dysphoria, respectively. Whether these emotional changes reflected ipsilateral or contralateral release was studied by EEG recordings. Power spectral analysis revealed that patients with left temporal epilepsy had more EEG slowing overall, more so from frontal leads ipsilateral to injection. This preliminary data suggests a mechanism of ipsilateral release of emotions, and that the right brain modulates positive, and the left brain, negative feelings.